kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Keima Katsuragi/Relationships
Relationships The are the current realastionships Keima had with the characters throughout the series. Family Mari Katsuragi Keima's relationship with his mother is as normal as possible. Despite the turmoil that Elsie has apparently wreaked in the family's stability, Mari seems to consider him a good child deep down, though she is concerned with his obsessive gaming habits and constantly wonders whether she brought him up incorrectly. When Elsie questions her with regards to Keima, she reveals that she is in fact deeply worried about his future and sometimes dreams of him being a normal, doting child. Even though she is past expecting such behavior from Keima, Keima still demonstrates that he cares for and loves his mother when he and his on-the-outs father attempt to secretly buy her a birthday present. Mari has also stated that Keima and her used to kiss regularly, implying that Mari showed lots of affection to Keima in the past. This is proven true when Keima traveled back in time and it was shown that Mari does indeed showed lots of affectionn for Keima. Keiichi Katsuragi Keiichi is Keima's father. It seems that he is away on a trip, with the estimated return time unknown. It is also unknown whether he approves Keima's current status of being a gamer or not. Keima and his father don't seem to be on bad terms, as Keima got angry at Elsie when she said she was his father's illegitimate daughter, causing unnecessary trouble for Keiichi and possibly ruining his marriage with Mari. Keima also teams up with his father (who is still overseas), to buy a birthday gift for his mother.. Denma Katsuragi Being Keima's grandfather, Denma really loves him. Each time Keima has visited, he has given him some sort of gift related to game girls, even though this doesn't impress Keima. Keima takes care of his gifts, out of respect for Denma's feelings, seemingly caring about him. New and Old Devils Elucia de Lute Ima Initially Keima saw Elsie as a useless annoyance he'd been unjustly saddled with as a result of the numerous troubles she had caused him, ranging from seemingly severely damaging his parents' marriage by claiming she was the illegitimate daughter of his father to attempting to feed him recipes from hell, which were usually alive and sometimes attempted to attack him; including, of course, the fact that she had now landed him with a contract that he had to carry out, or else risk death. However, he seems to have come to accept her as a regular fixture in his life, despite her comedic incompetence, and has on some occasions even demonstrated concern for her well-being, such as when she entered a period of semi-depression after failing to capture a Level 4 escaped spirit, though it is unknown whether he did this because he was concerned for Elsie or because he was worried about the impact her depression would have on her ability to capture spirits. Even though Elsie is not actually his sister, he seems to come to have accepted her as at least that. Although he continues to subject Elsie to some light abuse every now and then, this sort of level should be expected from brother and sister. There are some hints in the manga that Elsie's feelings for Keima may be slightly beyond platonic, however, currently, Elsie was shown to be supportive of Keima's actions no matter what. Haqua du Lot Herminium Initially, Keima likes how he would treat most girls of his age, and would also treat Haqua coldly and generally wouldn't care much about her. However, Keima does rely on Haqua about the current affairs in New Hell and the Runaway Spirit Squad in gerneral. Haqua also treats Keima like a normal human at first but she quickly changed her attitude towards Keima after realizing that the latter is able to know any mess she's made (In this case, she let an escaped spirit loose). Sometime after Haqua's Arc is finished, Haqua developed feelings for Keima and would often come and visit Keima under the pretense of playing with Elsie. Haqua would also get jealous/angry if Keima showed (or pretends to show) more interest in other girls or "saw her naked" and would often hit/hurt him as a result. Currently, it is unknown wether Keima is aware of Haqua's feelings for him as Keima's opinion of Haqua doesn't really change much. Captured Targets Ayumi Takahara Keima considers Ayumi as a the final host of the last Goddess of his search, Mercury, due to the recent emotional responses she had displayed to him. Before, he considers her as a very likely candidate of a goddess host, due to all her violent and angry reactions to him after Kanon confessed to him. She has, on multiple occasions, displayed signs of attraction to Keima, in addition to remembering what had happened between the two. Though Keima has yet to show any signs of attraction to Ayumi, he and she do seem to at least be on somewhat good terms and conversed often, seeing as Ayumi is one of Elsie's best friends. Keima went to both her and Chihiro for advice when he was seeking to cheer Elsie up, and was willing to help Ayumi study when the 2-B Pencils came to him in an attempt to score a perfect score on their next English test. Ayumi, like the rest of the "possible goddess hosts", displayed hostility towards Keima after Kanon confessed to him. After hearing the news, she violently kicks him through the door of the classroom. Keima then tried to make her forgive him and to deepen their relationship, for the sake of making a goddess appear. Ayumi grew tired of this and told him to leave her alone, but he refuses, saying that he will be her shadow and never leave her side, causing Ayumi to blush violently. With the threats of Vintage destroying the world, Keima has picked up the pace of his reconquest for Ayumi. Having observed Keima's past actions, especially those with Chihiro during the second night of the festival, Ayumi distrusted his words, but ultimately challenged him by seeing if he is serious enough to even go as far as marrying her. Keima pushes forward, and proved that he would go with marriage, but he could not prove to Ayumi that he "loved" Ayumi for real. Eventually he told her that he adored her and that that was the true love of a gamer. Ayumi has also confessed her love to Keima. Mio Aoyama Keima, recognizing Mio as tsundere stereotype and believing she was rich, thought conquest her will be difficult. However, after discovering she is actually poor, he decides make a bond by hiding her secret and riding her to school. Seeing she didn't fell for him, Keima understood she was pretending to be rich because of her deceased father. He takes her to a party she didn't want to go, dance together and Keima confronts Mio about her father. Mio decides to let go the past and they kiss, expelling the spirit from her body. Although she has forgotten Keima, she still blushes around him. Later, while being in Yui's body, Keima sees Mio in a bakery. After confirming there is no goddess inside her she wishes her good luck, showing he cares for her. Kanon Nakagawa Initially uninterested in her because of her being a real-life idol and disliking her for her yandere tendencies, Keima became Kanon's source of support and advice. When Kanon ran away from her concert and she asked him to always support, Keima said that she must not depend of others' attention and shine by herself and they kiss. without his notice, Kanon had contained the Goddess of music, Apollo. But this brought danger to her when a Vintage member had found her. Remember her past with Keima, she in the end went to Keima directly for protection, even going as far to confessing her feelings that she loved him, before and even now. After Apollo had ran away, not wishing to involve the "unrelated" Keima, she was attacked by Vintage and placed in a dark spell. Upon finding out that Kanon was in grave danger of dying, Keima decided to find all the other Goddesses in order to save her. This proves to be a turning point in Keima's life as he made this promise for Kanon's sake it seems, showing that he at least feels responsible. Later, after removing Apollo/Kanon's life from danger and going into a watery slumber, Keima "entered" Apollo's mind through her spell and was able to see Kanon once again. She was living well, and wished to give all her support to Keima who she loved. Shiori Shiomiya Keima considered Shiori as a very likely candidate of a goddess host, due to her reaction of avoiding him after Kanon confessed to him. She is now confirmed as the host of the Goddess Minerva, Goddess of Knowledge, which was revealed after Keima had conquered her for a second time using her novel. She was once a quiet librarian, who could not tolerate Keima's "rudeness", though he had scripted these events. Because of the closing of the gap in her heart, she learned to speak more and more, and eventually, with the case of the Library Rebellion, Keima was able to release the loose spirit within her. She returned to the storyline many chapters later, somewhat angry due to Kanon confessing to Keima. Her memories had partially returned to her, and her feelings for Keima the same, due to the shock of the confession. She tried to avoid Keima, but he approached her. She was in the middle of writing a novel of her own, which was made from her once vague memories of the library incident. With Keima's intervention, she was able to move on with her story, and in the end, made a self-biography of her own thoughts. At the end of this biography, she wrote that she was in love with Keima, mirroring her true feelings. Keima awarded her with a kiss on the cheek, and since then, she trusted his actions. Kusunoki Kasuga Keima first met Kusunoki when he and Elsie were bullied by the Mai-High Delinquents. When Kusunoki saved him, he thanked her but was rather angry that Kusunoki said that he is weak. When Elsie said that Kusunoki had n escaped spirit, keima was reluctant but nevertheless, played the role of a student wnating for help. Somewhere between, Keima managed to found out that Kusunoki still had some of her girly feelings inside her and hence, tried to release Kusunoki's inner feminism and succeeded. In the end, Keima convince Kusunoki that she can be strong and cute too, finally releasing the escaped spirit inside her. After this, Keima seemed to forgot about Kusunoki but later, in the Hinoki Arc, Keima found out more about the cause of Kusunoki's crevice and the history behind Kusunoki's relationship with her sister. Kusunoki also displayed elements of jealousy and anger thinking that he ditched her during the trip to release her inner feminism. (Thanks to the memory removal thecnique employed by the Runaway Spirit Squad.) In an Omake, Kusunoki (under Hinoki's forcefulness) go to Kiema and tried to confess to him. It is unknown what Keima's response is. Chihiro Kosaka Jupiter Sisters